Merry Christmas Kurosaki
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: Grimmjow has a gift for Ichigo. IchiGrimm oneshot present for Black Storm Van Pendragon.


"Ah- ahahahhaahha." Ichigo slapped his hand to his forehead as he looked at the blue haired Espada and laughed until his sides hurt.

"Yer not supposed to laugh, stupid!" Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. This hadn't exactly been the reaction he was anticipating.

Ichigo shook his head and wiped away a single tear that had escaped the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry, it's just…." He waved his hand up and down in Grimmjow's direction and fought the urge to laugh again. "I wasn't expecting… this." Laughter suppression was no longer an option and he fell back on the bed holding his belly as another round of silly giggles poured out.

Grimmjow cocked a hip and looked down at himself, not seeing anything wrong with what he was wearing. After all, what was wrong with being spontaneously romantic. Not that it was exactly spontaneous, but that wasn't the point. Wasn't this what the kid had wanted?

"Stop fuckin' laughin' or I'll leave, damn it."

Ichigo sat up and tried once more to quell his laughter. "I'm sorry. I'll stop now. I promise."

Ichigo leaned back on the bed and pursed his lips to keep them still as he looked Grimmjow up and down. It wasn't bad, not anywhere near bad actually. It was fucking hot as hell. He'd just been surprised that's all. Grimmjow shifted his weight and scowled.

"Well?" He asked expectantly, cocking an eyebrow and titling his head to the side.

"I'm lookin', shush." Grimmjow's eye twitched and he took a menacing step forward. Ichigo put up his hands and stood. "Whoa, hold on a damn minute. Let me look!"

Grimmjow continued to scowl as the young man circled him and took every bit of his outfit in. Not that there was much to take in though. A single, thick red ribbon was draped over Grimmjow's narrow hips, curling and twisting into an intricate bow over what Ichigo knew to be his proud manhood. On closer inspection Ichigo found that a thinner piece of the ribbon disappeared between firm cheeks and he licked his lips. It may have surprised him before but now he was hard pressed not to rip it off. But where would the fun be in that?

"So why are you doing this?" Ichigo asked, his voice now level and controlled, his eyes still tracing over the disappearing ribbon.

"Tch. Don't you stupid humans give gifts for the Christy day?"

"You mean Christmas?" Ichigo asked, a small smile returning to his lips as he licked them.

"Whatever." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder at the young man.

"So… you're giving me a present?"

"No shit dumbass. Boy you sure catch on quick."

Ichigo pinched Grimmjow's ass and grinned at the muffled squeal. "Why you…."

"So my gift is your cock?"

Grimmjow stopped midway through turning around and frowned. Was this kid an idiot?

"It's me, you asshole! I'm the goddamned gift!"

Ichigo lifted his head and looked up into the bright blue, very angry eyes and smirked. Grimmjow glared at that look, not quite comfortable with their _relationship_ as it was but doubly so when Ichigo gave him that look. To someone who was part hollow the _I'm going to swallow you alive_ look could be a little disconcerting.

Ichigo's hand flattened and palmed the firm flesh of Grimmjow's backside, his fingers brushing over the smooth cloth of the ribbon and along the under curve of his cheek. Grimmjow's eyes closed and he shivered when one of the battle roughened fingers tickled it's way between his legs only to slide back up along the edge of the ribbon between his cheeks. Someone so young shouldn't know how to touch someone like that.

"I don't have to wait until Christmas do I?" Ichigo asked in a low voice, his breath wafting across Grimmjow's neck.

His shoulders jerked and he had to stifle a gasp and bite back a huge grin when Ichigo dropped to his knees behind him and sank his teeth into his ass. He would have loved to turn around and tackle him to the floor, fuck him stupid, and pass out like they always did, but that wasn't for today. Today was entirely for Ichigo. The bow was just part of the present.

"You're being pretty submissive tonight, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow but his lip as hard as he could to hold back the retort. If Ichigo kept saying stupid things like that he wouldn't be able to hold back. He was trying really hard, damn it! Ichigo kneaded Grimmjow's flesh, alternately biting and lapping at the smooth skin, getting ever closer to that blood red adornment. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Grimmjow clenched them at his sides and did his best to control his breathing. When his cheeks were pulled apart and Ichigo's hot, wet, skilled tongue licked the length of the ribbon stretched over his tight entrance Grimmjow groaned. Ichigo repeated the action once more before nipping at the ribbon teasingly. He moved his hands up over Grimmjow's ass and ran one finger around the circumference of his hollow hole as he once again sank his teeth into his flesh. Grimmjow shivered and licked his lips, his fists clenching tighter.

Placing his hands on Grimmjow's hips, Ichigo slowly turned him until he was facing the large red bow. He looked up through his lashes into a darkened pair of blue eyes, narrowed with lust, and smiled, lips stretching and teeth gleaming. He licked Grimmjow's thigh, slowly edging closer to the end of the tie before curling his tongue around it and sucking it into his mouth. Grimmjow couldn't stop the moan that time; didn't even want to. What this young man lacked on the battleground he made up for it in the bedroom triple fold. His prowess in the art of seduction was well beyond someone of his young age.

Pulling the tie loose and slowly unwrapping his package, Ichigo's hands once again returned to Grimmjow's hollow hole, his fingers tickling at the sensitive skin there. He hummed at the sight of teal pubic hair, neatly maintained and trimmed, and tugged a little harder. He was eager to enjoy his gift and willing to sacrifice a bit of the foreplay this time. As the ribbon fell away Ichigo marveled, as he always did, at Grimmjow's manhood. Hard as a rock and staring proudly at him, already little pearls of precum beading at the tip. He grinned and licked at them, sucking the tip as gently as he could as he gathered the ribbon in his hands. Grimmjow's head was tilted back, his eyes were closed, and the soft mewling sounds he was emitting, and refused to admit to he made any other time, made Ichigo bold, swallowing the cock as a whole down the back of his throat and humming appreciatively at the taste and feel of it. He loved Grimmjow's cock.

He stood suddenly and pushed Grimmjow on the bed, grabbing him by the wrists and quickly tying them together with the ribbon.

"Wh-what the hell? No way!" Grimmjow complained but lost his train of thought when those sweet lips returned to his cock.

Ichigo reached under his bed and grabbed his lube, drizzling a generous amount on his hand and spreading it around with his fingertips. He took as much of Grimmjow in as he could, swallowing around him as soon as the head touched the back of his throat, before slipping a single finger inside as far as it would go.

"Ah-ha. Shit." Grimmjow half growled, half sighed.

Ichigo hummed again and curled his finger upwards brushing just barely over his prostate before pulling it out slowly. Grimmjow bit his lip and his hips bucked of their own accord. Ichigo slipped in a second finger and pulled away from Grimmjow's cock.

"All for me, right?" He breathed, in awe of Grimmjow's restraint.

Grimmjow didn't hear him over the pounding of his heart in his ears as Ichigo added a third finger and picked up his speed. Not that he could have spoken if he had heard him anyway. He struggled with his wrist bindings and reached for Ichigo, pleased when his hands met spiky hair. He wound his fingers in it and pushed his head back towards his cock.

"Heh, you want me to suck yer cock, Grimmjow?"

"Shut the fuck up and do it." Grimmjow panted.

Ichigo shook his head and stood up, pulling his fingers out as he leaned over the Espada and bit his ear lobe.

"I'm done with that part." He grabbed Grimmjow's knees and positioned himself at the twitching entrance. "Time to move on to the other part of my present, ne?"

Without warning he plunged inside, shaking as his control started to slip. He wanted to pound into him, wanted to revel in the choked cries and pleading sobs the Espada would only make for him, but he dutifully waited until the viselike grip around his own cock lessened a bit before he moved. He pulled back and then rocked his hips forward, setting the pace slow and deep. Grimmjow's body arched as Ichigo simultaneously ravished his neck with blunt teeth and fucked him. The heat filled them both, spreading and coalescing at their joined centers.

"Ah.. F-fuck."

Ichigo smirked and leaned back, letting his movements speed up and smiling at the sound of his hips slapping against Grimmjow's ass. Yes, he loved doing this, just as much as Grimmjow loved it getting done to him. Grabbing the dripping cock between them he began to jerk it in time with his thrusts, the tightening around his cock signaling him that Grimmjow was close. So close. Grimmjow threw back his head, his eyes closed and his mouth wide open as he panted out Ichigo's name.

"Fu..uck. Yes." He breathed.

Suddenly his hips jerked and stiffened, his cock spurting cum on his own belly; some of it dripping down the sides of his hollow hole. Ichigo groaned and bit his lip as Grimmjow tightened around him, letting out a grunt as he too came with one last thrust of his hips. Collapsing on Grimmjow's chest, Ichigo tried to gather his breathing just the same as Grimmjow. Grimmjow brought his bound wrists down over Ichigo's neck and kissed the side of his head.

Ichigo laughed breathlessly and kissed him back. "Ah, shit." He took a deep breath and lifted himself up a bit, looking down into those gorgeous blue eyes and smiling. "Thank you. That was the best Christmas gift ever."

Grimmjow snorted and shook his head. "Idiot."

"I just have one question. Who tied the ribbon."

Grimmjow flushed a bit, shaking his head and hating himself for it. "Doesn't matter." He grumbled and pulled Ichigo into a sweet and slow kiss.  
Ichigo chuckled and kissed him back, vowing to find out one way or another.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The silver haired man grinned at his thoughts and leaned back in his chair, enjoying the relaxing day.

"Why are you grinning like that?" A low melodic voice asked and he turned to the speaker.

"Just thinkin' 'bout ribbons an' bows." He said in a lilting tone and returned his attention into staring off into space. "Ribbons an' bows."

* * *

A/N Christmas present for Storm. Now where's my GrimmIchi pic damn you?! lol. Happy Christmas, hope you like it :D:D

~Penny


End file.
